CDHA's Program Development Core provides modest, internally administered start-up funds for pilot research projects that show promise of yielding larger projects, e.g., R03 or R01. Support is available for faculty time and for five research or project assistants. Of the latter, three will be supported by CDHA funds and two by the Graduate School. Additional pilot funds are sometimes available as administrative supplements to the Core grant. In this proposal, we describe four promising projects, two each in the first two years of the center renewal: Edward Frees proposes new methods to enhance stochastic forecasting of the demand for Social Security. Nora Cate Schaeffer and Douglas Maynard will seek to improve the quality of survey interviews with older adults by analyzing selected features of standardized interview protocols in recordings from the current round of the Wisconsin Longitudinal Study. James Raymo and Larry Bumpass will collaborate in studies of the incidence, sources, and consequences of divorce among older adults that will use data from several major social and economic surveys. Heather Urry and Richard Davidson will collaborate in a study of the relationship between brain morphology and function and duration of the wound-healing process among local participants in the Wisconsin Longitudinal Study. Proposals for pilot research at CDHA are reviewed internally by the Steering Committee. Of 29 pilot projects receiving any support in the first P30 gr ant cycle, 19 yielded proposals, and 12 were funded extramurally.